Sickness and Anger
by wingedwolf1
Summary: Max is sick with the same mysterious cough I have. Fang tries to help her, but instead ends up getting angry with her and her mom's rules
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm *cough* BAA*cough* Cough* AACK!**

**Max: For those of you who can't understand that…**

**Max and Fang: SHE'S BACK! *Confetti and balloons fall from the ceiling***

**Cookie: But she's sick, with a bad cough.**

**Me: It's *cough cough* a reunion! *cough cough***

**Fang, Cookie, and Max: Whaaaaaat?**

**Me: *writes it down in a notebook***

**Cookie: Ohhh, It's a reunion of mostly every Author note character you used. You forgot your split personality.**

**Me: I *cough cough*…**

**Fang: She doesn't own anything, so don't sue her.**

**MPOV**

Fang rushed into my room and checked for a fever. Nope, still none. I have to have a fever to go to Medcentral Quick Care doctor's offices. I've gone three days with this stupid cough, and I can't get rid of it. Fang handed me a little cup with red liquid in it. Hmmm… red, we must've started a new bottle. I chugged it down and immediately started gagging.

"Gross! Are you trying to poison me? It actually tastes like cough syrup! It's not supposed to taste like cough syrup!" I ranted.

"Geez! Calm down, I was asked to bring it to you, It's not like I was going to taste it first! Here, this will wash the taste away" He said as he chucked a bottle of Mountain Dew at me.

It was flat, meaning no bubbles, and warm, just the way I liked it. I was so lucky my mom was a vet, cause she knew what worked for a human's cough and a bird's cough. She said to try a week on the human stuff, and if it didn't work she would give me some of her bird meds.

Fang sat down next to me, but as soon as he did Iggy walked in with some homemade chicken noodle soup. Usually, when we had no time for a meal, he'd use soup in a can, but if we had all day, or one of us was sick, he made soup from scratch.

"Fang, you know you are only supposed to be in here long enough to give her meds! Mom doesn't want any more of us sick with this cough!" Iggy exclaimed. Yes, he had started calling my mom 'mom' and so did the others, except Fang, her still called her Dr. M.

The way it worked with the flock when one of us was sick, was us three oldest took care of them. My mom was at work most of the day, and the younger ones were either too young to help, or the ones that got sick in the first place. Iggy was assigned to kitchen staff, because neither Fang nor I could cook. Our poor kids will probably be living off of fast food, but you did NOT just hear that from me. Fang gave the medicine out, and I was either cheering them up, or cleaning up their barf.

Fang looked at me with sad eyes, like it was his fault I was sick, which it so was not. He leaned closer to me, so I pushed him away.

"Fang, like Iggy said, Mom's orders! I will probably be better soon, but I don't want you to get sick. Sorry."

He stormed out of my room with a hurt expression on his face. Eh, I'd talk to him in two hours, when my next dose of medicine was.

**Me: *Cough cough* Wrap!**

**Cookie (my current translator): That's a wrap!**

**Max: By the way, to anyone who wants to snatch her Author Note characters, Cookie and Split personality, YOU CAN'T!**

**Fang: But you can snatch us!**

**Me: *cough cough***

**Cookie: If you want me as an OC, you have to ask Winged and she asks me. If I say yes, she tells you yes. If you want her split personality ask Winged. **

**Max: PM us we're lonely!**

**Fang: Cookie, wouldn't that whole fiasco be easier if Winged shared her account with y-**

**Me: *covers his mouth and elbows him in the ribs* **

**Max: This AN will be continued at a later time… we are having technical difficulties right n- *cough* right now. *cough cough* I HATE YOU WINGED!**

**R&R to save me from Max's rage!**


	2. You're gonna get sick!

**Me: I *cough cough* am *cough* continue *cough cough* story**

**Fang: Do we have to translate again?**

**Me: *cough cough* shelter, food, fri *cough cough* ends**

**Cookie: She's continuing the story, and bribing them with shelter, food, and French fry ends… WAIT WHAT?**

**Max: *cough cough* FRIENDS *cough***

**Fang: Winged (I'm just gonna start calling her Lily.) got Max sick. Max is angry and won't stop yelling.**

**Cookie: And we're running out of cough syrup and cough drops. Surprisingly, Fang and I haven't caught this nasty disease yet.**

**Fang: *Is walking away***

**Cookie: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

**Fang: Taking Lily's bike from the garage and getting more meds. I can't drive, and that stalker chick (KK) lives up the road, so I can't fly.**

**Cookie: Oh ok. Lily doesn't own anything but this plot and a cough**

Two hours later there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I rasped weakly. Angel walked in with a tray of medicine.

"I have a thermometer, cough syrup, and cough drops. Anything else you need, oh mighty queen Max?" She questioned sarcastically as she took my temperature.

"Whe Fung?" I asked around the thermometer.

"Max, you know you aren't supposed to talk with the thermometer in your mouth! I don't know where Fang is."

"cin wu rud hes tots?" I begged.

"He's mad at your mom's rules. He just wants to be with you. If you don't stop talking around the thermometer, I will mind control you into shutting up." Angel said harshly. She usually isn't this… aggressive, unless one of us got sick.

Angel mind controlled me into taking my cough syrup, and as soon as she was gone, Fang stepped in.

"Hi there mister fed up with rules." I mused in his direction.

"Hello mighty queen Max" He countered. Damn him, listening in on my conversation with Angel.

Fang walked up to my bed and sat next to me. I smirked, knowing he was going to get sick one way or another. My prophesy came true as he kissed me, making me break away and laugh.

"Fang, you're gonna get sick." I explained.

"I never get sick." He murmured, leaning closer.

"Go get me some crackers and sprite." I ordered as I shoved him away.

"Yes your royally annoying highness."

**Me: *cough* sorry *cough cough* short chappies.**

**Cookie: She's sorry for the short chapters.**

**Fang: Why haven't we caught the cough?**

**Cookie: I don't know, but it's nice to have you back.**

**Fang: Maybe only females get it.**

**Cookie: Then I'd have it.**

**Fang: Female Avian-Americans?**

**Cookie: Lily wouldn't have it…unless she's been lying to me all this time.**

**Me: *cough cough* *raises eyebrows* SERIOUSLY? *cough***

**Cookie: Sorry. **

**Fang and cookie: R&R?**


End file.
